dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G.O
Perfil thumb|250px|G.O *'Nombre artístico: '지오 / G.O *'Nombre real: '정병희 / Jung Byung Hee *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Bailarin, Actor *'Apodos: osito,peludito y conejito''' *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Chang Won, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: Escorpio *'''Signo Chino: Conejo *'Agencia:' J.Tune Camp Dramas *Love and War 2 (KBS, 2013) *Remaining Love (KBS2, 2013) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010) cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (2012) cameo *Strongest K-pop Survival (2012) cameo Programas de TV *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Invicible Youth (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Love Request (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *The Voice of Korea (2012) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager (2012) *MyIdol (2012) *Star King (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *Inmortal Song 2 (2013) *Hallyu Factory (Japón) (2013) Temas para dramas * Believe ''- Tema para Mr. Idol * Foolish Me feat. Mir-Tema para IRISll * Winter Rain feat. Mir-Tema para The King of Dramas Discografía 'Single' Vídeos Musicales *Ailee - I Will Show You (2012) *Nassun - O-IWI-O *G20 - Let's Go *J.ae - I can't Tell you This is The End Colaboraciones * Outsider ft. G.O - Bye U *Primary Ft. Yankie,Double K & G.O- I'm Back *Let's Go - G-20 Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' MBLAQ **'Sub-Grupo:' G.O&Mir. **'Ex Grupo:' TyKeys *'Debut: 2007 *'Fanclub oficial: '''G.Orgeous *'Aficiones: 'Cocinar, Cantar, Bailar. *'Familia: 'Padres, y 2 hermanas mayores. *'Educación: 'Gukje Digital University *'Pasatiempo: Cocinar *'Cantante favorito: '''Eric Benet *Fue traineer de SM Entertainment, en el cual se decia que podía debutar en un grupo pero no pudo debutar en SM, ya que se fue a J.Tune Camp y debuto con MBLAQ. *G.O es un ex-miembro del grupo coreano “TYKEYS”, constaba de 3 miembros en la banda (2 hombres y 1 mujer), que debutaron en el 2007. *Al pricípio quería debutar como solista y llegar a ser una estrella famosa como Rain o Justin Timberlake. *Le dijo a Jooyeon (After School) que queria participar con ella en We Got Married, y ella le contesto que sería divertido. *Ha ganado el trofeo de Immortal Song 2 en dos ocasiones. *Es amigo de las chicas de Miss A, y de Taeyeon de Girls' Generation. *Después de instalarse en Los Ángeles escribio "hello L.A thank you for your warm welcoming! I'm very excited to see you~" Traducción: "Hola L.A, gracias por su caluroso recibimiento, estoy muy emocionado de verlos". Durante ese tiempo uno de sus Tweet fueron "Buenas Tardes" a lo que muchas fans latinas respondieron emocionadas de que las saludara en Español. * Su nombre G.O fue dado por Rain, que proviene de las letras del alfabeto "go", que significa: "Ir hacia adelante". * Cuando era pequeño orino en el cuarto de su hermana y puso cangrejos en su cama por hacerle una broma. * Es un obsesionado con la limpieza y suele bañarse muy seguido. * En Music Bank Chile interpretó la canción Livin' la vida loca de Ricky Martin. * Tiene 2 reptiles como mascota, por ser alergico al pelo de otros animales. * Participó en el musical "Gwanghwamun Sonata" en Japón junto a Seung Ho. * Será MC especial en KBS-R Super Junior's KISS THE RADIO. * G.O y Woori de Rainbow, han sido seleccionados para los personajes princípales de la segunda versión idol de "Couple Clinic-Love and War". * En el concierto de México G.O menciono "Hemos dado muchisimos conciertos en otros países y en México es el MEJOR" * En su visita a México les preguntaron que con cual cantante latinoamericano les gustaria trabajar, G.O contesto que con Ricky Martin, que le gusta mucho la cancion de Livin la vida loca. * Durante su visita a México G.O se tomo varias fotos con bibi de Reik. * G.O & MBLAQ aparecerán en la edición de Octubre de la Revista COK. * Es muy bueno en la tabla de multiplicar, lo ha demostrado ya en varios programas de variedades. * Thunder fue a cojer el ordenador de G.O y encontre porno en su ordenador. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial *Facebook Oficial Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|MBLAQ G.O - Even In My Dreams MV thumb|right|300px|Mr. Idol Movie - Believe thumb|left|300px|G.O - Play that song 'Colaboraciones''' thumb|left|300 px|Outsider - Bye U (feat. G.O of MBLAQ) (Teaser) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:KActor Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment